


Tango of the Night

by ClassicalTorture



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Hannibal is amazed and aroused, M/M, Tango, Will knows how to tango, dance, roxanne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalTorture/pseuds/ClassicalTorture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal are attending the FBI annual ball when tango music starts to play. Hannibal wanted to get a chance to slither even further into Will's life by providing him with a strong dependable figure he could rely on, and so asked Will to dance with him. He wasn't expecting anything even remotely good out of the usually shabby agent, but the rhythm of tango carries fire like no other. And the usually reluctant Will may just snarl a predator in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tango of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Set to this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6-6kN79oIA
> 
> I greatly suggest listening to it as you read

**I don't really... I haven't danced in a very ling time Hannibal**  answered Will as he nervously glanced around them, catching sight of people looking back and forth trying to guess who would brave the floor on such an intense number.

 **Nonsense. I'm certain that you will do well.** smiled Hannibal as he the man to the floor. He wasn't expecting anything spectacular out of Will, but this was his chance to establish himself as someone Will could depend on in uncomfortable situations, and was willing to brave a few stomped toes in the process. 

What he wasn't expecting was the straightening of Will's back and the grace, suddenly visible in his posture as the two men slid across the polished hardwood to the center of the hall. The raspy voice and the passionate violin of Roxanne Tango washed over them as Will settled one hand on Hannibal's shoulder and the other held firmly and confidently in his grip. 

 **MAD!** Boomed the well trained voice, and Hannibal felt Will lean into him, letting the taller male start their dance, and lifting the brunette above his head in a pirouette that might have frightened an ordinary person. 

 **RRRrrroxanne!** and Will slid on the floor, supported by Hannibal's strong hands, one leg behind him, and head turned towards the awed audience surrounding the column on light that were the two dancers.

 **You don't have to put on that red light** Hannibal led Will backwards with sure steps, staring into his eyes, and then pulled the other towards him.

 **Walk the streets for money** Complicated movements bringing the two closer and yet farther from each other as the leaner man was almost repulsed by contact at one moment and pulsating with desire at the other.

 **You don’t care if it is wrong or it is right** And then he slid his left leg back and forth, falling into a forward step, with the taller man’s arm supporting Will by his side, right under his arm.

 **You don’t have to wear that dress tonight** And now it was Hannibal twisting and turning around Will, eyes momentarily catching the frowned brow of Uncle Jack as he stood alone in the crowd.

 **Rrrroxanne!** The two froze momentarily, Hannibal- a figure of strength and dependability, pulling Will close to his torso, legs in a wide stance, with the smaller male’s arm hugging Hannibal’s bicep, heads leaned close to each other.

 **You don’t have to sell your body to the night** Will felt a strong palm settle on the small of his back and with a miniscule nod towards Hannibal, felt his body soaring into the air.

 **His eyes upon your body** His back arched and arms splayed wide as Will curved his back and the hot hands of Hannibal held his spine and leg up towards the ceiling with effortless grace.

 **His hand upon your face** He brought his lighter partner down, seeing Will’s legs pedal the air

 **His lips caress your skin** Once more the two were pressed together, chest to chest as Hannibal brought Will into a low back step, with the other’s hips rolling in the wake of the movement, brushing Hannibal with every fiber and burning his flesh.

 **It’s more than I can stand** Hannibal brought his right palm across Will’s stomach, stopping his forward movement and prompting …

 **Rrrroxanne!** A spin over his strong hand that settled Will again on his knee, head thrown back in ecstatic expression, and curls swirling free and wild.

 **Why does my heart cry?** Sang Hannibal in his head as he tracked Will’s every move with hungry eyes, for once not craving flesh to eat but to possess.

 **Rrrroxanne!** The two spun like flickers of fire twisting around a wick of a candle, The young agent’s body letting the older man move it as he wanted, bringing Will up into the air, and twisting his body and pliable limbs to Hannibal’s desire.

 **Feelings I can’t fight** He led his partner backwards, eyes never leaving each other, the other trusting him to be strong and guide them safely around the floor.

 **You’re free to leave me** Settling Will on his hip, and letting the others leg do a complicated motion in the air, as if trying to get away Hannibal twisted the man around his body, letting Will settle into an upside down position, supported only but their linked hands and baring the delectable pale neck for everyone to see. Hannibal almost growled as he saw other eye his partner.

 **But just don’t deceive me** Placing him on the ground once more, pulling their bodies close Hannibal let their steps overtake him.

 **And please believe me when I say, I love you** Back and forth, back and forth they moved, hatred and desire mixing as one in their dance, resolving in Will once more attempting to join the angels in the air as Hannibal’s decisively strong arms lifted him from the sinned grounds and up towards heaven, Will spreading his arms in a mockery of wings and he gazed down towards his pillar of strength.

He fell limply in the blonde’s hands, one arm grasping his shoulder, head thrown back baring the delicate arch of the neck to only Hannibal this time, the other arm hanging towards the ground.

 **Y yo que te quiero tanto, ¿qué voy a hacer?** **Me dejaste, me dejaste** Will sat himself down on Hannibal’s leg, hugging it with his as the other held him effortlessly above the dancefloor.

 **El alma se me fue, se me fue corazón,Ya no tengo ganas de vivir,porque no te puedo convencer** Their legs move, but their eyes and hands grasp at each other tightly

 **Que no te vendas Roxane** Their right hands clasping as Will turned away and brought his right leg up and up, and with Hannibal’s help all the way above his head, holding it’s trempling line with his hand, letting the other man bear their weight.

Twisting and twirling around once more, Hannibal hugging Will tight to him and spinning him around like a hurricane, the lithe man’s legs grasping at the taller one’s back, as Will felt his back press close to his partner’s chest.

 **RRRROXANNE!** Roared the chorus

 **Why does my heart cry?** They danced as if nobody was around them, Hannibal’s eyes never leaving Will and Will’s gaze unwavering from his as well.

 **You don’t have to put on that red light.** They spun like liquid silver

 **Feelings I can’t fight.** Again Will was on his hip, feeling as light as a piece of silk as Hannibal’s arms clutched him tight and spun them both around, as if Will himself was just a strip of gauze twisting in the wind.

 **You don’t have to wear that dress tonight. Roxanne** The smaller man curled into a ball as he was spun, placing his well-being into the other’s hand as always.

 **Why does my heart cry?** Hannibal lost himself so fully he wasn’t seeing anyone but the man in his arms and hearing nothing but their song filtering through his ears in rhythm with his pounding heart.

 **Roxanne!** The final notes and the high screech of the violin filtered through Will’s brain as the two danced around each other, pulling and pushing, and drifting apart at the blink of an eye and blood was strong in his heart as he leapt and Hannibal understood him without words, twisting Will up into the air and round and around his body in an almost impossible move that made their bones and sinews ache and scream in protest.

 **Roxanne!** Finally on the ground both on them grasping at each other, with Will in a full split and Hannibal’s lips less than an inch away from his.

A pause and then applause streaming from every corner of the magnificently decorated ballroom as men and women streamed towards them, clapping their hands and smiles wide on their faces.

Will kept his eyes on Hannibal as he felt endless claps in his back and heard voices attempting to break through is concentration.

 **I said you would do well** smiled Hannibal as his wide open eyes smiled down at Will, unusually ignoring the people surrounding the partners.

 **You were right** Smiled Will as he allowed himself to be led away and through the crowd, letting Hannibal steer him once more, just like moments before, trusting him to lead him to a safe place and ignoring the cries and buzzing of his phone as Jack tried uselessly to gain his attention.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
